They Go on Vacation
by Smash41KMF
Summary: Riza incidientially walks in on Roy's confession, and Roy drags most of the military's personel both reluctantly and willing into helping him win her over! Bad summary, much better story, trust me.
1. His Unplanned Confession

**Yo peoples, how goes it? Yeah, i'm in a pretty good mood right now, and thanks a bunch to iBloo for giving me some ideas on how to start this story, and thanks alot for everyone of you who give me such great reviews! I promise that i'll try to not disappoint you! and when you're done, be sure to review and check out my profile page too, if you can, i need some more votes on my poll. Enjoy!**

* * *

He yawned, as he unwillingly sat up in bed, reluctantly throwing the covers off his legs as he rose sleepily from the small twin sized bed.

" Aw, it's only Monday and I already feel like Hell." he grumbled, rubbing his eyes with another yawn before lumbering over to the closet, grabbing a slightly wrinkled uniform off one of the hangers, and then into the bathroom to wash up before trudging to work as he did(reluctantly) every weekday.

He groaned, pouring himself a steaming mug of coffee from the beveragements and lazily slumping down into the armless mess hall chair left open beside his best friend, Maes Hughes, and groaned.

" You sound like the living dead." he stated bluntly, watching as his best friend nearly collasped into the chair beside him, " Hell. You look like too." Roy shot Maes a death glare, but it only turned out as an awkward looking squint, followed by a roar of laughter.

" Oh just shut it, Maes, I'm really not it the mood for any of this today." he groaned, rubbing his throbbing temples, his best friend's annoying voice piercing his aching brain.

" Hey, has anyone seen the Lieutenant, she said she was going to join us today." Yawned the man across from the aggrivating couple, Jean Havoc, as he twirled his straw between his fingers, his face plain with boredom.

" Don't know, it's not like her to go back on her word." Added Hayman Breda, as he plucked the straw from Havoc's fingers after it came dangerously close to hitting him in the head.

" Maybe something kept her longer." Maes chirped, and his best friend suddenly spit out a mouthful off coffee and dropped his mug.

He coughed, wiping his mouth with the hem of his sleeve before slowly bending down to clean up the shattered ceramic mug that lay on the floor between him and his best friend.

" Wow, Roy, I didn't expect you to take it that seriously." Maes grinned, patting his best friend's back before bending down to assist him, since he was part of the reason it happened.

" Still, that isn't something you should joke about too lightly." he coughed, " unless you want a bullet in the back of your head."

" He's got a point, Maes, what do think you would have happened if the Lieutenant would have heard what you had just said, i doubt she would be laughing." Sergent Major Kain Fuery pointed out.

" True, but what I'm eager to find out is why our Colonel here freaked out at the slight hinting of the Lieutenant even possibly having a lover." Maes grinned cheekily, and Roy snorted.

" You're kidding me, right?" he scoffed, wiping the spilt coffee up with a paper towel.

" (gasp), could it really be? Is _the _Colonel Roy Mustang...._jealous_?" Maes gasped dramatically, and Roy threw the coffee soaked paper towel at the man's head, making him smell of coffee for the rest of the day.

Maes was laughing, at least he was until he got a faceful of soggy, coffee-flavored paper towel.

" Ooh, he is!" Havoc chirped gleefully, and Roy glared at him, the little posie was beginning to attract the attention of the surrounding tables.

" I am not! I could have any woman in all of Central." Roy hissed, re-taking his seat beside Hughes.

" Except for the Lieutenant." added Breda. An annoyed vein soon appeared visibly on the temple of their twitching Colonel.

The vein pulsed as Roy's eye twitched, Maes simply laughed.

" And Gracia." Maes added, and the vein gave an irritated pulse, but Maes just laughed harder.

" I don't want your wife, you old fool!" he growled, and Maes's laughs subsided to a suppressed chuckle.

" Well, you most certainly can't have Elysia if that's what you're saying." he replied with an amused tone, stating it as if it was more obvious than the fact that he was a man, as he pulled a picture of his young daughter riding her tricycle.

" Nor do I want you daughter, Maes, now get that picture away from me!" Roy snapped angrily, as he shot to his feet, startling many of the surrounding officers.

" Then... who _do _you want?" Maes coaxed, and everyone leaned in to hear his response.

" Riza..." he grumbled almost inaudibly.

" Who?" Havoc asked.

" R-Riza..." he mumbled alittle louder, but only loud enough for Maes, who was sitting in the chair to his right, could hear him.

" Speak up, Mustang, we can't hear you when you're mumbling like an embarrassed little school girl." Maes exclaimed, and that was it, Roy had had enough of his best friends' idiotcy.

Fists clenched at his side, Roy's head snapped up, " RIZA HAWKEYE! There, I told you! Riza Hawkeye, that's who! I want First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye! Are you happy now!?" He shouted, grins gradually spreading across almost the whole military's face, as the entire room fell silent, and just in time for the mess hall doors to slam shut, snapping everyone's heads up to the stunned face of none other than the confessor's very own subject of confession, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. No one knew how long she'd been there, but it was obvious that she'd been there long enough to hear her superior officer's full confession, because the folders she'd perviously been holding where lying open on the floor at her feet, papers scattered around her.

" Oh, shit..." he cursed, not caring who all heard, no one was really paying any attention to him at the moment, only to his First Lieutenant who's expression was nearly unreadable.

Suddenly, Riza's head snapped down as she hastily bent down and gathered them up again, not caring if they were out of order or even if she'd picked them all up, before quickly walking out, not giving a single glance back at the pitying, amused, concerned, or any other looks she was recieving.

As soon as the door shut been her, there was a brief moment of silence, before all heads turned towards an expressionless Roy Mustang.

" Well... Your goose is certainly cooked." Breda commented, and his comrades looked at him in slight wonder.

" Or burned for that matter, to a thin, yummy crisp, might I add." Maes added.

" I think it's more like his goose is shot by this military's ace sharpshooter." Havoc corrected and they just looked at him with strange expressions, but Roy remained where he was, eyes trained on the spot where she'd been noticed standing.

" I think she hit the poor thing with more than just a simple bullet, my friend." Maes whispered, feeling slightly sad for his best friend.

" What you mean?" interrupted Warrant Officer Vato Falman, as he sat down with the rest of his officemates.

" An arrow." Maes hinted, but only our young Fuery caught on.

" You mean... like... Cupid's?" he asked hesitantly.

" Precisely! I mean, just look at the poor sap, he's lost. The one woman who's truely stolen his heart just heard his unintentional confession, and she didn't so much as blink. Can you imagine how he feels?" Maes hissed, and the other men's faces began to droop, as their realizing guilt began to kick in.

" I really hope, that they'll be able to move on after this." Breda mumbled and the others agreed silently, as their Colonel finally sat back down, but something was different about him now than before.

" Look, Colonel, we're really, sorry f-" Roy held up his hand, halting Havoc mid-sentence.

" I don't care, all I need is for your assistance." he hissed quietly, and they leaned in.

" Well, Mustang, if you have an idea, I would suggest that you announce it to us all." Roy froze as he turned to find most of the military looking expectantly at him, and found the source of the voice, Major Alexander Louis Armstrong.

" U-Uh, I..." he stammered, but before he could say anything else, Armstrong hoisted him onto the table, and yelled for everyone to listen up.

Roy's palms began to sweat, as a lump began to form in his throat. He swallowed nervously, and opened his mouth to begin speaking when he felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down. It was Maes. And he was giving him a thumbs up, as was the rest of his friends. He smiled slightly, taking a deep breath before lifting his head to begin, knowing his friends were supporting him the whole way.

" Alright, here's my idea..." he relayed his plans to his comrades, subordinates, and superiors, and when he finished, they all nodded and resumed to their breakfasts, taking their trays and emptying them before leaving to start their own workdays, acting as if it were just another ordinary day, Roy's idea present in their minds, ready to be set into motion, with a few minor tweaks along the way.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review and give me suggestions for the next chapter! **


	2. An Ordered Vacation

**Sorry, it took so long, but here i go! by the way, when everyone's done, I need you to take my newest poll ofn my profile page, i need to my readers' opinion!**

**

* * *

**Roy Mustang sighed, as hesitantly walked towards his office, afraid of what might come to him once he opened the door. He suddenly thought back to earlier that morning when his confession accidentally slipped out unexpectedly in front of her. He also remembered that hard glare he had recieved from one of his First Lieutenant's best freinds, Second Lieutenant Maria Ross, who had been quite annonyed with him afterwards. Swallowing, as he pictured the death glare he recieved from the woman, he shivered, and suddenly froze as soon as he stopped in front of his office door, terrified of what might be waiting to murder him one the other side.

Swallowing his fears as he opened the door, Roy braced himself to either be shot at, or yelled at, but nothing came, and he opened his eyes to find that the only peole in his office were Havoc, Breda and surprisingly, Major Armstrong.

" M-Major Armstrong, Sir!" Roy saluted, and the Major simply waved it off and carefully put down the report he was reading, a serious look on his face. " Um... Major...?" Roy asked hesitantly, butbefore he could add to his sentence, the Major's serious face shattered and sparkles filled the air around him, as he ran over and gave the Colonel a strangling hug. " C-Can't...b-breathe...! M-Major...!" Roy gasped, but the Major refused to let go until Havoc and Breda were forced to pry him off of their superior officer.

" Ooooooh! I'm just SOOOOOO estatic tat you revealed your feeling for our beloved First Lieutenant, and to top it off, it was in front of her, herself!" the Major chirped and Roy's eyebrow twitched, and both Havoc and Breda swallowed dryly.

" In case you hadn't figured it out yet, Major, I was not intending on doing so, so I suggest you drop the subject, please." his voice dripped with venom, and his subordinates winced, but the Major, somehow, failed to notice the Colonel's foul mood.

" What do you mena, Colonel? It's so quite obvious that you wanted to confess soon or later, and now she knows, why are you happy?" the Major asked innocently, and Roy groaned as he sat down in his chair and began to start his paperwork, eager for the Major to leave, because as much as he dispised paperwork, at the moment, he really dispised talking to anyone about this morning's events in the cafeteria that portained to the relationship between himself and his First Lieutenant.

" I really, really need a vacation!" he groaned, rubbing his aching temples with his gloved hands as he laid down his pen and rested his head on the open file he had been working on, just waiting for his best friend to pop in any second, but unfortunately, he didn't for the next few hours.

" Ooooooh, speaking of vacation!" The Major exclaimed, and Roy almost fell out of his chair, he'd forgotten the Major was there.

" Yes..?"

" Here, I recieved this in the mail the other day, it's a pamphlet for a vacation in the East!" The Major exclaimed, and Roy lifted his head to look at the thin and shiny, blue, laminated, tri-folded paper being handed to him.

" Huh..." he mumbled, lazily taking the pamphlet from the Major and glancing at it with out much though, before setting it aside and reluctantly continuing his paperwork. He looked up when he felt the eyes on him not leaving and he gave a nod to the Major, " You're dismissed Major, and thank you." he waved the flimsy pamphlet to the Major as he left.

" So, what are you gonna do with the offer?" Havoc asked, and Roy shrugged, getting ready to resume his paperwork, when there was a knock on the door.

" Enter!" Roy called, and the door opened to reveal a stoic looking First Lieutenant. Havoc and Breda glanced at Roy, who was watching his uneasy subordinate with a bit of concern.

" I'd perfer if you'd stop that, Sir. I'll have you know that I am perfectly fine, and nothing is wrong." she stated tightly they could all see that it was obvious that she was avoiding the subject of what happened earlier that morning in the cafeteria.

Roy suddenly got an idea, and glanced at the pamphlet the Major had given him and smiled inwardly at the kind gesture he was about to do for his First Lieutenant. He stood up, catching everyone's attention, putting his hands behing his back, his right hand clasped on his left wrist as he walked over to his First Lieutenant.

" Lieutenant Hawkeye, may I see you outside please?" he asked politely, standing to the side of her desk so she couldn't see what he was holding.

" Sir, if this is about the incident that occurred this morning, then no." she replied coldly, and Roy flinched.

" No, it is not, and this is an order, Lieutenant." Roy countered, and Riza looked up at him coldly, before pushing out her chair and standing up.

" Ladies first." Roy gestured for her to go before him, recieving a hard glare from his subordinate. As they moved towards the door, Havoc and Breda shot their superior baffled looks, and Roy smirked, and waved the pamphlet the Major had given him behind his back, and they nodded in return.

Once out in the hallway, Roy closed the door behind him, being careful that Riza wouldn't see what he was hiding.

" What is it, Sir?" she asked impatiently, still avoiding his eyes. Roy sighed, and began to laugh softly, causing Riza to look up in curiousity and confusion, " What?"

" You're being very tense about something you think this is about that you say you aren't upset about." he chuckled, and she blinked, slightly puzzled by what he just aid, and then suddenly realized he was rght, but before she could respond, Roy continued, " Look, I amsorry about what happened-"

" Sir, I told you already, that-" Roy interrupted her and held out the pamphlet from the Major. " What is this?"

" Go, take a vacation, take with Black Hayate with you too. You've been under too much stress lately, you need to take a break. I hear Eastern is very popular when it comes to vacations, besides, the beaches are nice there too." he said, as she cautiously took the pamphlet from him.

" But, Sir, what will happen when I'm gone, who's going to make sure you all do your work?" she asked, but Roy could hear how much really wanted to go in her voice, she couldn't hide it well enough from him.

" I promise you, we'll be fine, and if it helps, you can call, or even have someone check up on us if it makes you feel better. I'm just saying you need a break from work, just take a week or so off, and if I find that you're back in anytime less than a week, I will personally force you to go on vacation, or at least I will make sure you won't be allowed back into Central until it is over, got it?" he said strenly, and Riza raised an eyebrow, obviously trying to restrain her laughter at his childish threats to keep her from working for an entire week.

" I don't know, I don't think-" Roy raised his hand and she paused.

" It's not a request, Lieutenant, it's an order. I order you to go on vacation." he said stubbornly, and Riza rolled her eyes with a sigh.

" Very well, Sir, I'll be sure to pack my things when I get home tonight, after work." she sighed, caving in to his childishness, and moved to go back into the office, but Roy held out his arm.

" No, not 'after work'. _You _are going to go gather your things now, and I'm going to drive you home, now. You can pack then, and get a good night's sleep. Then, tomorrow morning, I'm going to make sure you get on that train to Eastern, got it?" Riza glared at him, but relucantly obliged, and went inside to gather her things. As soon as she was ready, she went out to the front of the headquarter's building and found Roy waiting for her in the car. She began walking towards the drivers side, but Roy refused, and drove her home himself.

The drive itself was silent, with the exception of the goodbyes and Riza's 'thank you, sir', and as she was packing her things, Riza began thinking about what had happened earlier that morning in the cafeteria. She couldn't believe that she'd heard it, she'd always thought she wasn't good enough, that she was too... tomboyish for him, that she wasn't pretty like all the other women he had gone out with, and she never thought she'd get so scared by hearing him say it. She didn't know how to react to it, so she ran, and she didn't look back...

" Stop it, Riza! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" she scolded herself, as her thoughts continued to drift to her superior officer. She sighed, as sheclosed her suitcase, and turned to the sleeping puppy beside her and remembered what Roy had said and decided to go to sleep as well.

* * *

** Well, I hope you all liked it! Next chapter is going to be even better! reviews are welcomed, and so are votes on my polls on my profile page!**


	3. A Long Week

**Sorry, it took so long, but here i go! by the way, when everyone's done, I need you to take my newest poll ofn my profile page, i need to my readers' opinion! Also some reviews would be nice too!**

**

* * *

**

Riza yawned, as she slowly cracked her eyes open and rolled onto her side to glance over at the clock hanging on the wall.

8:02

She lifted her head a little and yawned again, as she slowly sat up, rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms, before flopping back down onto her bed, grabbing her train ticket off of her bedside table, raising it lazily to her face.

Engine 002452  
Central to Eastern Station  
8:50 Direct Train

She looked at the ticket for a few seconds before suddenly jumping out of her bed, and staring at the ticket.

8:50! She was going to be late!

Riza grumbled under her breath as she strode quickly over to her closet and began rummaging through her clothes until she finally pulled out the first thing she saw, along with a pair of zipper-up caramel-tanflat-heeled boots that had a few silver buckles down the outside, a brown messenger bag, and her tan overcoat. She threw the outfit on her bed and began unbuttoning her sleep shirt when there was a knock on her door, causing her to freeze.

" Um, I'll be there in a minute." she called, as she carefully slipped out of the rest of her pajamas and reached over to pick up the clothing piece she chose, shuttering a bit when she realized that it was a tea green dress that stopped just above her knees and flowed at the hem. She sighed, knowing that she had no time to pick something else, and carefully pulled it over her head, shrugging at how well it actually fit her, before slipping on her boots and hastily going to the door to answer it.

Riza opened the door and withheld a gasp of surprise when she was greeted by the sight of her superior in casual citizen clothing, causing him to look quite a bit more attractive than he did in his regular military uniform.

" Oh, Colonel, um what are you doing here?" she asked nervously, as she tried her best to keep her composure on how nice he looked in a pair of sleek dress pants, a light blue dress shirt over a white T-shirt.

" Huh? Um, I... I told you I was going to make you get on the train, right?" he said with a shrug, before suddenly realizing what she was wearing and grinning. Riza caught his eyes training her figure, and she frowned slightly, rolling her eyes as she opened the door wide enough for him to come in, secretly pleased that he took a liking to her attire.

" Yes, you did, I was just about to leave." she said, going back inside to pick up some of the clothes laying around before Roy caught sight of them.

" Well... it's 8:35, and your train leaves at 8:50, which gives us about..." he paused to calculate, but it was harder than normal with his lieutenant wearing such a lovely dress.

" Fifteen minutes, Sir." she finished, as she pulled on her coat and grabbed her bag, before kneeling next to her bed and prodding her dog awake. " Come on, Hayate, it's time to go." she said, clipping his leash to his collar and heading towards the door with her yawning dog. " Coming, Sir?" she asked, snapping Roy out of his revere.

" Huh? Oh, yeah." he said, as he followed her out the door, watching as she leaned over and locked it behind her, he couldn't believe that she was wearing what she was, he didn't think she owned something so...casual.

" Um, Sir, is everything alright?" Roy blinked and looked up to find the object of his daydreams looking at him with a concern frown.

" Huh, oh, yes, yes, I'm fine, but..." he was panicing and then suddenly look at the clock on the wall in the hallway and sought refuge there, " oh, look at the time! Come along, Riza, you musn't be late for your train to Eastern, come on!" he exclaimed, as he quickl strode to catch up to her and help her get her things into his car once they were outside.

" Off to the train station we go!" he exclaimed stupidly, and suddenly regretted doing so after realizing that Riza was still there. " Errrr... sorry... I've got a lot on my mind... ignore me..." he grumbled as he pulled away from her apartment and ceased to speak from then on.

_' This is going to be a VERY long week...' _they both sighed inwardly as they drove down the streets of Central to the train station.

* * *

**Well, yeah, I know it's super short, but I've been so busy lately that I haven't had the time to write much, I'm sorry everyone! But I hope you all liked it, however short it was( which was really short)! Next chapter is going to be even better! reviews are welcomed, and so are votes on my polls on my profile page! I'll try to make next chapter longer, if I can find the time, I promise that I will.**


	4. Departure

**Oh my god! This story has had 999 hits the last time I checked at 8:06 pm on 6/6/2010! I shall record this moment! I can't wait for it to reach 1,000! Anyways... Enjoy this Chapter!**

**But... when I checked today... I found that I have exactly, 1,138 hits on this story! 1 community, 7 favorites, 11 reviews and 15 alerts! **

**AHHHHHH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Enjoy this chapter that i finally was able to think of something to put in! ENJOY! MY GREAT READERS!**

**

* * *

**

" Sir... Sir... SIR!" Roy Mustang jumped as he snapped his head to his left to look at his shouting lieutenant.

" What!" he shouted back and she sighed.

" Please unlock the car, Sir. My train leaves in five minutes." Riza sighed and Roy blinked before hastily unlocking the car and opening his door. He even tried to round the front quickly enough to open her dorr, but as soon as he reached out to open the door, it swung open itself, hitting him in the mid-section and causing him to lean over and whimper, as Hayate jumped out of the car and came to sit at Roy's feet. " Colonel! Are you okay!" Riza exclaimed when she found her superior hunched over, holding his stomach.

" Y-Yeah... I'm just... _peachy_..." he grunted as he straightened himself up, wincing nonetheless, before glaring at the small dog, who simply barked happily in response.

His lieutenant, however, raised a suspicious eyebrow and gave the man a quizzical look, before taking her bags and calling her dog. As they approached the platform, Riza could hear the sounds of several familiar voices ahead of them, but she simply dismissed it as paranoia. _'maybe I really **do** need this vacation...'_ she thought as she shrugged her shoulders and climbed the steps to the platform with her dog and her Colonel on either side of her.

As soon as they rounded the corner of the ticket booth, Riza suddenly realized that she _had_ in fact heard the voices of some of her co-workers, because there, sitting on one of the benches and leaned again the one of the station's wall were none other than, Havoc, Breda, Falmon, Fuery, Huges, Gracia, Elysia, Major Armstrong, and even the Elrics and Winry were there. Sheska was there too.

" We were wondering when the two of you were going to show up." Havoc said with a grin as he pushed himself off the wall and came to stand in front of Riza. " Nice dress, you should wear it more often, you've certainly got the legs for it, Hawkeye." he said with a slight grin and Riza only smirked.

" Thank you for the compliment, Jean." she replied before adding." and for the dress. Please be sure to thank your sister for me when you see her next."

" Sure thing, she'll be pleased to hear that you liked it." he replied.

" Ms. Riza!" Riza looked past Havoc's shooulder and found Winry Rockbell walking towards them, along with Edward and Alphonse Elric in tow. " You look so pretty!" she exclaimed, and Riza blushed.

" Winry's right, you do look very nice, Riza." she directed her attention over to the woman approaching her, holding a smaller, blonde-haired girl's hand, as she walked beside her husband. " I agree with Gracia, you look quite nice."

" Gracia, Maes, Winry. Guys!" Riza exclaimed, trying her best not to laugh at her group of friends. " I'm only going to be gone for a week, it isn't as if I'm being transferred!"

" We know, but can't we still see you off anyhow?" Breda replied with a shrug as he stepped forward and gave her a hug.

" I suppose so..." she replied with a small shrug, before stiffening as soon as the Major came over and her a giant hug. " Errrr... T-Thank you, M-Major...?" she mumbled, as soon as he put her down.

She then turned her attention back to her Colonel and her co-workers when the conductor began calling for passengers to board.

" Are you sure I should go? You're not going to set the office on fire or anything while I'm gone?" she asked, purposely looking at her superior at the same time.

" I know self-restraint, Riza." he scowled and she frowned slightly.

" You just choose to exercise it." she replied flatly, earning snickers from Havoc and Breda, as well as Huges, and the Elrics. " But honestly, do you promise to do _all_ of your paperwork?" she asked and the snickers suddenly stopped and they men nodded hesitantly.

" Sheska?" she asked, hearing the conductor's last call and stepping towards the train.

" Yes?" the younger girl asked.

" I don't wish to bother you, but do you think you could check in on them every so often while I'm away? Just to be sure that they're working? Maes, you too?" she asked and the two nodded. " Thank you, good bye!" she called as she stepped onto the train.

Riza looked around briefly, before sliding herself and Black Hayate into a cabin with an older couple, and looking out the window at the platform.

As soon as she took her seat, she looked out the window and watched a few of her friends wave, while the rest of them saluted her as the train began to pull out of the station, starting on its trek towards the East. As well as a brand new adventure for everyone.

* * *

**Okay, I know that it was sort of short and that it's been a REALLY REALLY long time since I updated this story, but I just haven't had the time! And I'm trying to keep up with all of my stories, and I need some inspiration, as well as some of your ideas in what I should do in the next few chapters! Send me a review or a message, and critizisms are welcomed as well! See you next chapter!**


	5. Mail

**Oh my god! This story has had 999 hits the last time I checked at 8:06 pm on 6/6/2010! I shall record this moment! I can't wait for it to reach 1,000! Anyways... Enjoy this Chapter!**

**But... when I checked today... I found that I have exactly, 1,138 hits on this story! 1 community, 7 favorites, 11 reviews and 15 alerts! **

**AHHHHHH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Enjoy this chapter that i finally was able to think of something to put in! ENJOY! MY GREAT READERS!**

**

* * *

**

" So, what' first on the list of to-dos, Colonel?" Havoc asked as they watched the train disappear over the horizon.

" Go back to the office and do paperwork? What else?" Roy sighed, and his subordinates (minus Riza) groaned.

" That's no fun! Colonel, Hawkeye isn't here and she's still got power over you!" Breda whined, and Havoc smirked.

" I guess Black Hayate isn't the only one she's got trained." he commented, just loud enough for Roy to hear; the hairs on the back of his neck bristling as his shoulders hunched and he grumbled something about idiotic subordinates under his breath, before stalking back to his car.

" Another word out of any of you, and you'll be doing my paperwork, noe come on, before we get in trouble for not coming into work on time." Roy grumbled, heading back to his car and heading for the Headquarters with rest of his comrades following.

* * *

Their first stop was to the locker rooms, and from there they'd attempt to get into the main building without being questioned.

" So..." Havoc said, buttoning up his shirt and pulling his jacket.

" About the paperwork..." Breda started, as each man turned to look at Roy, who was tying his shoes, and sighed.

" Don't even think about it." he sighed, and his men groaned.

" Aw, come on, Colonal! Hawkeye isn't even here! Can't we slack just a little?" Havoc groaned, and Roy shook his head.

" I'm sorry Havoc, but if Hawkeye found out, I'd get in trouble, besides, she deserves to have a stress-free vacation every once in a while. Do you know when the last time she went on vacation was?" He asked, taking his foot on the bench and crossing his arms.

" I don't know, enlighten us, Mustang." Havoc replied, as they all turned to look at their boss.

" She _hasn't_. For all the time I've known her, I don't think she's ever taken a vacation or even a day's leave." Roy sighed, and everyone stopped.

" _What?_" Havoc hissed, while Breda dropped his shoe.

" Point exactly." Maes answered, shuting his locker, and turning to the other men. " After all these years serving the military, that woman has never taken a vacation, it's the least she deserves for all she's done." Maes sighed.

" But why? She couldn't have possibly been so busy year after year to not take a vacation." Fuery replied, and Maes laughed, looking over at a sheepish Roy.

" Well... let's just say she was..." he laughed, and Roy glared at Maes, " trying to keep this knucklehead out of trouble."

" Shut up, Maes. Come on guys, before we're reported late." Roy hissed, sulking out of the locker room and to the main building with a chuckling group of men behind him.

Upon reaching the main buildind, Roy peered inside, before gradually tip-toeing across the hall to the mail room. However, there was something strange; the halls were empty, and as soon as he opened the door, he heard a very deep, menacing growl.

Roy froze, turning around to find the courtyard guard dog on it haunches, baring its teeth and snarling.

" Nice dog, hey now, you're not going to bite Uncle Roy, right?" he asked, glancing up to see his men hurry down the hall and out of sight. " You've got to be kidding me." he grumbled, only to be alerted by another growl.

Roy froze, looking at the dog as itprepared to lash out at him, but before it could, hurried footsteps came rushing in.

" Buster, heel!" Roy looked up and sighed in relief to find the mail clerk running in to his rescue, well until he saw which mail clerk it was that is. " Roy?"

Oh god. Roy winced. It was Joyce, the cranky, loud-mouthed and annoying mail clerk that everyone avoided visiting during her shift. No wonder no one was in the halls.

" Oh, um, hello Joyce." he replied awkwardly as Joyce pulled the dog behind the counter, before turning back to Roy with a bored expression.

" What do you want, Roy? And what happened to Hawkeye, doesn't she normally come to get your mail?" Joyce hissed, and Roy sighed.

" She's on leave for... personal reasons, and won't be coming back for a week, and I can for my mail." He replied, eager to get out of there as soon as possible, but the mention of Hawkeye's reason of absence seemed to perk Joyce's interest.

" 'Personal reasons' of what kind? As far as I was aware, Hawkeye was a work-a-holic." she replied, swiveling in her chair and going to his mail box, pulling out a few pieces of paper and handing them back to him.

" I sent her on vacation, she needs a break from the military every once in while." he replied, accepting the mail and signing for it.

" Must have been some long while." Joyce sighed, taking the clipboard and signing it off as insurance of the transaction.

" It's been long overdue." he replied, walking out of the mail room, and heading towards his office, shuffling through his mail.

When he reached the oak doors of his office, Roy paused at the envelope on top of the pile in his hands. It was from the Fuhrer. Curiosity piqued, Roy jerked open the door to his office, this was not something he could let be overlooked.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's been really really loong since I updateed, but I've been sooooo busy! I'm sorry, but here I am and here you go! I love you guys!**


	6. An Unusual Letter

**OKAY! Short chapter this is, but the next chapter will be better! I promise!**

**

* * *

**

Dropping the mail onto his desk, Roy flopped into his chair, ignoring the perplexed expressions of his comrades, and setting to work on opeing the letter.

Grabbing the letter opener out of his pen holder, Roy gripped the envelope and tore it open at the seam. He swallowed, parting the paper casing, and reaching into the envelope. Gently pulling the crisp tan paper, signed with the presidential seal, out of the envelope, Roy carefully unfolded the document as cautiously as possible, perhaps for dramatic effect.

Reading over the note, he raised an eyebrow, it was an odd letter, not like most that he had received for the Furhur, but nonetheless it was an order, and he had no choice but to see it through: for the sake of the country (yeah right)!

Sighing to uphold his pretend situation to his men, Roy stood up and pushed out his chair, causing the seven other men to look up and wait for him to speak.

"Men, pack your bags, we're going to the East Headquarters for our next assignment." he commanded, and they all rose to their feet, starting towards the door when a certain thought hit them.

Wasn't Hawkeye in the East on _vacation_?

They turned back to look at Roy, but he had already strode out of the room, and down the opposite hall.

"Whatever he's got in his head, I don't want to know." Havoc sighed, tugging on his coat and leaving to go home and pack like the rest of the unit, excluding the Major.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's been really really loong since I updateed, but I've been sooooo busy! I'm sorry, but here I am and here you go! I love you guys! I know this was short, but I couldn't think of anyway to really make this longer...**


End file.
